game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengai Makyou II: Manji Maru
This is the script for the RPG "Tengai Makyou II: Manji Maru" by developer Red Entertainment. It is the original Japanese script as no English translation was ever produced. Note: Instances where a character has more to say after having been spoken to once will be marked with cyan-colored text. =Chapter 1= Opening Cinematic Another time, another place... The Creator: マリよ！　ヨミよ！　私のかわいい子たち おまえたち　二人の力を合わせ この宇宙の中で　もっとも美しい地に 何者にも屈せぬ　強き命を産み落とし そして　育みなさい さあ　旅立つのです Shirakawa (白川村) Manji Maru's Home 1F Event: Meet Manji Maru Manji Maru's Home 2F Event: Manji Maru Escapes Streets Shrine Streets House A 1F House A 2F House B 1F House B 2F Shop 1F Shop 2F House C 1F House C 2F House D 1F Overworld: Hida Event: Tremors Event: Go Off the Beaten Path Takayama (高山村) Streets Shrine West Guest House 1F West Guest House 2F House A 1F House B 1F House B 2F House C 1F House D 1F Item Storage 1F Tea House Armor Shop 1F Item Shop 1F East Guest House 1F East Guest House 2F Event: Meet Tycoon West Guest House 2F Event: Opening Credits FMV West Guest House 1F Event: Attempt to Leave Streets Event: Introducing the Shinigami Brothers West Guest House 1F Overworld: Hida Event: Inspect Northern Vines Shirakawa Streets Manji Maru's House 1F House A 1F House A 2F House B 1F House B 2F Shop 1F Shop 2F House C 2F House D 2F Sekisho (関所) Ushikubi (牛首村) Streets House A 1F House A 2F Shop 1F Shop 2F House B 1F House B 2F Tengu Retreat: Raikou (天狗の庵) Tengu Retreat: Wakakusa Sumiyaki (炭焼小屋) Riyoumen Cave of Agony (両面窟) Event: The Three Doctors Introduce Themselves Event: Mother Found Event: Meet King Tsuno Event: Mother Rescued Shirakawa Manji Maru's Home 1F Streets House A 1F House B 1F House C 1F House C 2F House D 1F Takayama Streets Event: Examine the Dark Orchid Shrine West Guest House 1F West Guest House 2F East Guest House 1F Item Storage 1F Item Storage 2F Tea House Weapon Shop 1F Item Shop 1F Item Shop 2F Ushikubi Streets Shop 2F House B 1F Sumiyaki Shekisho Umase (馬瀬村) Streets Shop 1F Shop 2F House A 1F House B 1F House B 2F Watermill A Watermill B Inn 1F Inn 2F Tengu Retreat: Hagoromo Jiyoumon Cave (縄文洞) Event: Meet King Tsume Overworld: Owari Inuyama (犬山町) Streets Event: Meet Kabuki Danjiro Hut A Hut B Castle 1F Castle 2F Castle 3F Weapon Shop 1F Weapon Shop 2F Item Shop 1F Item Shop 2F Tea House 1F Tea House 2F House A West Armor Shop 1F West Armor Shop 2F Inn 1F Inn 2F Item Storage 1F Item Storage 2F East Armor Shop 1F East Armor Shop 2F House B Snake Hermit (ヘビ仙人洞) Important Chest Item: 恋の耳 Nagashi (長篠町) Streets Castle 1F Castle 2F Castle 3F Akibayama Waterfall (秋葉山の滝) Statue: 卍丸は　美素団子を 地蔵の前に供えた Cave Healing Water: 温泉がわいている ちょっと　ひと息… Tengu Retreat: Onibi Umbrella Rock Hermit Cave (傘岩仙人洞) Pictures: ヘタな絵が　堂々と並んでいる Fukushima (福島村) Streets Statue: (no boat item)地蔵がある (with boat item) 卍丸は　ヘタな絵を 地蔵の前に供えた 下手な舟の絵だ・・・・ Boat: 乗りますか？ Item Shop Item Storage House A Paper House House B House C Armor Shop Inn Benten Castle (弁天塔) 1F 3F Event: Meet King Kiba Door: (no love pick) 固く閉ざされた扉がある (use love pick) カギが開いた!! Event: Meet Benten Important Chest Item: 浄土の琵琶 Kikotsu Castle (鬼骨城) 1F Event: Use the 浄土の琵琶 5F Event: Death Shogun Event: The First Spirit Sword Takayama Streets Event: Kill the First Dark Orchid Shrine West Guest House 1F East Guest House 1F East Guest House 2F Weapon Shop 1F Weapon Shop 2F Item Shop 2F Shirakawa Streets House A 1F House B 1F Umase Streets House A 1F House B 1F =Chapter 2= Suzuka (鈴鹿峠) Streets Event: Kabuki Reappears Event: Meanwhile... Iga (伊賀村) Streets Event: Meet Kikugoro Equipment Shop Underground Passage Event: Wait Here, Manji Maru ' Chief's House 2F 火の一族の　卍丸殿で　あられますな お手前の　力を見込んで お頼みしたい義が　ござる 我が一族の頭領　百々地丹波が 根の者に　連れ去られたのでござる 救出に　向かった者も　ことごとく 返り討ちにあう始末　もはや　卍丸殿に すがるしか　手はござらぬ どうか　頭領を　お助けくだされ *(yes)　かたじけない!! 　では　これを　お持ちくだされ 石川のカギというて　伊勢国の 扉なら　すべて　開けてしまう 　伊賀特製の　カギでござる *(no) 　そこを　まげて　お頼み申す 頭領は　西の　根来の古墳に 捕らわれております よろしく頼みましたぞ |} Important Gift Item: 石川のカギ Matsusaka (松阪町) Ise Jingou Shrine (伊勢神宮) Shima (志摩村) Streets Unlock Door: カギのかかった扉がある (holding character)は　石川のカギで 扉を開けた！ Rope: (nothing) 卍丸は　網を引き上げた しかし　何も見つからなかった… (Tenshiyou Flute) 卍丸は　網を引き上げた 天章の笛を　見つけた!! 天章の笛を　手に入れた!! Important Item: 天章の笛 Overworld: Ise '''Event: Use Tenshiyou on a Pedestal ' Negoro Tomb (根来の古墳) B1F-B2F Enter Incorrect Password: 愚か者よ！　自分の歩みを　確かめながら 　寄り道せずに　ここより　立ち去れ 真実の言葉は　帰路の中に　ある Correct Password (キクゴロウエライ) B3F '''Event: Meet Hanafubuki Tenzen Event: After the Battle Iga Chief's House 2F Tengu Retreat: Tsukine Owase (尾鷲村) Valley of Nage (嘆きの谷) Examine Statue with 嘆きの指輪 in possession: 異形の石像がある 指を一本　立てている 卍丸は　石像の指に 嘆きの指輪をはめた！ Ihika (イヒカの村) Kushimoto (串本村) Streets Event: Meet Hanabi, Matsuri and Mikoshi Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Examine the Bronze Bell: 壱の銅鐸を見つけた!! 壱の銅鐸を手に入れた!! Tengu Retreat: Hikinami Kumano (熊野村) Streets Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Shrine 1F Flip a Switch Down: レバーがある 下げますか？ Flip a Switch Up: レバーがある 上げますか？ Shinguu (新宮村) Tengu Retreat: Hahawasure Tengu Retreat: Doromushi Shirahama (白浜村) Shrine B1F Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Examine the Bronze Bell: 弐の銅鐸を見つけた!! 弐の銅鐸を手に入れた Ryuujin Cave (竜神洞) Kiyohime (清姫村) Streets Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Shrine Event: Meet Princess Kuchinawa Examine the Bronze Bell: 参の銅鐸を見つけた!! 参の銅鐸を手に入れた Tengu Retreat: Fuyugare Wakayama (和歌山町) Castle Roof Event: Kabuki vs. Kokugoro II Mount Kouya Kin (高野山) 1F Examine Door with 山門のカギ: カギのかかった門がある (holding character)は　山門のカギで 門を開けた！ 3F Event: Meet Totsugeki Tsunotarou 4F Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Examine the Bronze Bell: 四の銅鐸を見つけた!! 四の銅鐸を手に入れた Miyouin Temple (妙院) Place the 4 Bells:台座がある *(holding character)は　壱の銅鐸を 台座に　はめ込んだ！ *(holding character)は　弐の銅鐸を 台座に　はめ込んだ！ *(holding character)は　参の銅鐸を 台座に　はめ込んだ！ *(holding character)は　四の銅鐸を 台座に　はめ込んだ！ Castle Miturin (密林城) 1F Event: Gloating Doctors 2F Event: Meet Kuro no Ebisou 4F Event: Kikugoro's Big Entrance 5F Event: Kikugoro's Final Act Event: The Second Spirit Sword Ise Jingou Shrine Event: Kill the Second Dark Orchid =Chapter 3= Yamashiro (山城村) Event: Meanwhile... Shinobi no Sato (忍の里) Tengu Retreat: Raiden Ibusa (伊吹峠) Tengu Retreat: Nowake Shigaraki (信楽村) Streets Elder's House Mount Hie Shrine (比えい山) Kyoto Shopping District (京/商店区) Drug Store 古今東西の薬という薬は　一応 とりそろえてまっせ　どうでっか？ *(yes) おおきに　また　寄ってや！ *(no) 薬なんてもんはなぁ　丈夫なうちに 　こうとかな　あかんで　お客はん！ Shigaraki Kyoto Castle (京都/御所区) 1F 2F Inspect Flower Bed: 宝庫のカギを　見つけた!! 宝庫のカギを　手に入れた!! Use 宝庫のカギ on Door: カギのかかった扉がある (holding character)は　宝物庫のカギで 扉を開けた！ Osaka (逢坂峠) Ootsu (大津村) Hakusan Cave (白山) 1F Streets Castle 3F Event: Kabuki's Temporary Exit Category:1992 Category:Nintendo DS Category:PC Engine CD Category:RPG Category:Work In Progress Category:Japanese